


Alkan

by CloudFactory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Combats, Gen, Heroic Fantasy, Histoire courte/Nouvelle, Medieval Fantasy, POV 1ere personne, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudFactory/pseuds/CloudFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne jusqu'ici n'a pu vaincre Ragaal, roi d'Evariste et son armée redoutable. Et ce n'est certainement pas ces traîtres d'Orbéen qui y parviendront ! Il ne peut laisser passer cet affront. Ces chiens ne repartiront pas vivant de son royaume !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alkan

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Alors voici une histoire courte, ma toute première fiction originale en fait, qui m'a été inspirée par le thème de l'anthologie des Imaginales 2009 : Roi et Capitaine.
> 
> Je l'ai écrite il y a bien 3 ans de cela maintenant et après l'avoir retrouvée j'ai décidé de la publier telle quelle, sans modification. Merci à ma relectrice pour sa correction rapide !
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.
> 
> CloudFactory

 

** Alkan **

 

« Majesté, derrière-vous ! »

A ce cri je me baisse rapidement, évitant ainsi le coup traître d'un de ces chiens d'Orbéens. Je me relève, pivotant mon corps et ma lame pour le pourfendre au ventre. Alors qu'il exhale son dernier souffle dans un gargarisme sanglant, je cherche du regard Alkan, mon fidèle Second, à l'origine de cet avertissement. Il est aux prises avec deux ennemis qu'il envoie au sol très rapidement, faisant tournoyer sa hache à double tranchants avec une dextérité que seul des années de batailles peuvent octroyer. Mais je ne peux m'attarder sur ce qui se passe autour de moi. Le combat fait rage et déjà un de ces traîtres d'Orbéens fond sur moi, sa lame prête à frapper.

Orbéa, le royaume noir, réputé pour ces mines prospères de charbon et d'onyx, a lancé son offensive à l'aube. Sans préavis. Ils ont traversé la frontière et marchaient sur Rumir lorsque nos troupes les interceptèrent. Il semblerait que le roi Thules 1er d'Orbéa n'ait pas apprécié la découverte d'un nouveau gisement d'Arkhosis, précieuse ressource énergétique, dans notre royaume. Surtout quand la majorité des navires et moyens de transport ne fonctionnent que grâce à cette matière première. Evariste a le quasi monopole de son exploitation, possédant les deux tiers des mines. De quoi faire des envieux. Et Orbéa, royaume plus petit et moins prospère, a semble-t-il décidé de faire main basse sur ce nouveau gisement plutôt que de payer des sommes exorbitantes pour l'importer.

Quel fou ! D'oser venir croiser le fer avec moi, Ragaal, roi d'Evariste et de mon armée réputée pour être une des plus redoutables !

Il pensait pouvoir nous surprendre en attaquant au point du jour. Mais Thules n'est pas le premier à vouloir s'emparer de nos richesses. Fort des expériences passées, des tours de guets se dissimulent tout le long des frontières, cachées dans les arbres ou haut dans les montagnes. Un des éclaireurs est venu au château dans la nuit pour nous signaler du mouvement le long de la ligne. Connaissant l'avarice de Thules, une première phalange a été envoyée, le temps que le reste des troupes se prépare. Nous venions à peine d'arriver dans les plaines Ahtary à quelques galopées de Rumir, bastion en matière d'extraction d'Arkhosis, que l'armée Orbéenne pointait le bout de ses lances. L'affrontement ne tarda pas.

La bataille est violente. Je me retrouve à taillader, parer, trancher, bloquer, attaquer, transpercer les chairs ennemis de ma bâtarde. Le ciel est lourd et l'atmosphère saturée de sang, des cris de rage et d'agonie résonnent dans la plaine. L'herbe auparavant si verte ressemble maintenant à une boue infâme, tant elle peine à absorber toute cette hémoglobine, tous ces membres arrachés et ces entrailles répandues. L'odeur de charogne qui flotte dans l'air me pique le nez et me retourne l'estomac. Les corps et les armes se rencontrent, se percutent et s'entrechoquent dans un fracas métallique. Le contraste entre les armures d'argent maculées de sang et de boue de mes camarades tombés et celles noires des soldats Orbéens, gisant pêle-mêle sur le sol, est saisissant.

J'esquive sur la droite le coup porté par mon adversaire, mes diverses blessures se rappelant à moi par ce mouvement brusque, et je l'occis rapidement, faisant déjà face au suivant.

« Sire, ils battent en retraite ! »

Je m'arrête au milieu du champ de bataille reprenant mon souffle, le corps encore chaud de ma dernière victime à mes pieds, et observe. En effet, les troupes d'Orbéa se rassemblent vers l'est, se retirant vers la montagne.

« Les scélérats ! S'ils croient pouvoir s'en tirer impunément ! Personne ne s'en prend à Evariste et s'en sors indemne. » Hurlé-je.

Je ne les laisserai pas regagner leur foutu royaume ! Ils vont me payer leur audace !

 

==/==

 

_Aux abords de la ville de Rumir, dans la tente royale quelques heures après la bataille._

« Emar ! Qu'en est-il de nos effectifs ?

_ D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, un tiers de nos hommes est blessé et ne peut se battre. Nous sommes encore en train de récupérer nos morts, mais pour l'instant nos pertes s'avèrent minimes, Sire. La majeure partie de vos soldats est encore prête à se battre, votre Majesté.

_ Bien, bien. Arthaos ! Tes éclaireurs sont-ils revenus ?

_ Oui Sire. Il semblerait que l'armée de Thules a levé un camp dans le débouché du col d'Ithar. Nombre d'entre eux sont blessés, leur avancée sera donc lente.

_ Parfait ! Ignare qu'il est, il ne réalise pas qu'il vient de nous servir sa mort sur un plateau. Nous pouvons contourner le col en prenant cette route et en divisant le reste de nos troupes, nous pourrons les prendre en étau !

_ En effet Majesté. Et si nous empruntons le sentier qui longe le col nous pourrions y être avant l'aube. L'ennemi ne s'en doutera pas, occupé qu'il sera à récupérer de la bataille. Ils ne s'en sortiront pas.» Indique Alkan.

Je me tourne vers lui. Dans ses yeux étincèle la même lueur bestiale que celle du prédateur sachant sa proie condamnée. Lueur qui se reflète certainement dans les miens. Que la chasse commence.

 

==/==

 

Le croissant de lune brille haut dans le ciel, guidant subrepticement notre avancée dans la montagne. J'ai séparé le reste de mes troupes en deux groupes. Une partie rapatrie les blessés et les morts à la capitale, pendant que l'autre suit les traces de ces mécréants assez audacieux pour nous défier. Nous sommes donc deux milles soldats, scindés en deux unités pour encercler l'ennemi à chaque entrée du col d'Ithar. Pour éviter que le cliquetis de nos armures n'alerte l'ennemi de notre progression, nous ne portons que nos plastrons et nos spalières, le reste de nos protections ayant été remplacé par leurs homologues en cuir bouilli. Cela pourrait s'avérer être un choix risqué pour la bataille à venir mais je compte sur l'élément de surprise pour nous permettre d'éliminer rapidement ces misérables Orbéens.

« Sire, nous sommes presque arrivés. » Murmure Alkan.

Je le suis du regard. Il progresse plus avant, s'entretenant avec Arthaos pour régler les derniers points de l'assaut. Son plastron rutilant cingle sa poitrine forte, faisant paraître sa carrure déjà imposante plus puissante encore. Les entraînements et les batailles l'ont aguerrit au point qu'aujourd'hui il est l'un des plus redoutables de mes guerriers. Chose que je n'aurai pu imaginer lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Je me souviens encore de ce jour.

 

==/==

 

J'étais dans la salle d'entraînement ce jour-là. Maître Rion m'initiait au combat à la masse lorsque Béromice, le Second de mon père, traversa les grandes portes traînant derrière lui ce qui semblait être un jeune garçon.

« Prince Ragaal.

_ Béromice. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue ? »

Il tira devant lui l'enfant, il ne devait pas avoir dix ans, et me le désigna.

« Votre père souhaite faire de ce jeune homme votre compagnon d'arme. Il suivra l'instruction de Maître Rion avec vous. »

Je le regardai un instant, surpris, puis éclatai de rire. Ce gringalet, mon camarade de combat ? Il ne tiendrait pas cinq minutes sous mes coups. Il était chétif, maigre même. Ses poignets menus paraissaient fragiles, comme si la moindre charge lourde les ferait se briser. Cette impression était encore accentuée par les haillons informes qu'il avait sur le dos. Ses cheveux bruns hirsutes maculés de terre ressemblaient à des broussailles, renforçant d'avantage son aspect de va-nu-pieds. Lorsque mon examen atteint son visage, notant ses joues creuses et ses cernes violacés, je fus frappé par son regard. Deux yeux azurs me toisaient. La lueur féroce au fond de ces prunelles semblait me dire qu'il ne ploierait jamais devant qui que se soit. C'est ce regard là qui me fit revoir mon jugement. S'il avait véritablement une telle force de caractère, nous pourrions peut-être en faire quelque chose. Je lui laissais donc sa chance.

Cette décision s'avéra excellente. Alkan se révéla être un élève attentif et assidu. Il reprit vite du poil de la bête avec le régime auquel nous étions soumis et bientôt, il me rattrapa, me surpassant même dans certaines disciplines, devenant un jeune homme puis un homme très grand, à la carrure et à la force impressionnante. A l'époque, je fus jaloux de le voir me surpasser. Mon orgueil m'interdisait de laisser un simple servant, même s'il devait devenir un soldat haut gradé, me surpasser. Cela me poussa à m'entraîner deux fois plus.

De cette rivalité naquit une profonde confiance dans les capacités de l'autre, notamment à couvrir nos arrières lors des combats, puis une solide complicité s'y ajouta. Il est devenu le frère que je n'aurais jamais. Il m'a sorti de bien des mauvais pas, autant sur un champ de bataille, que lors de l'un de nos mauvais coups.

Qu'est-ce qu'on avait pu en faire des bêtises ensemble !

Et pourtant, cette complicité n'était pas jouée d'avance. La situation d'Alkan était particulière. Il avait été fait prisonnier, en quelque sorte, lors de la campagne punitive qu'avait menée mon père en Synith. La reine de ce royaume entendait s'emparer d'Evariste et pour affaiblir le pays avant de lancer son offensive, elle ordonna l'assassinat de la famille royale. Malheureusement pour elle, mon père et moi étions alors en déplacement dans une ville voisine. Mais pas ma mère. Cette dernière ne survécut pas à la dose mortelle de poison qui avait été versée dans son repas.

Depuis ce jour, les Synithes furent considérés comme des traîtres. Leur royaume fut balayé par nos troupes, les hommes fait prisonniers puis envoyer au fonds des mines, réduit en esclavage. Il était d'ailleurs impossible de ne pas reconnaître l'un des leurs. Si rien dans leur physique ne les différenciaient des autres, c'était sur leur visage que la vérité de leur origine se lisait. Tous les Synithes avaient les yeux bleus. Ce n'est pas rare me direz-vous, bien sûr, bon nombre de personnes à Evariste ont les yeux bleus. Mais pas de cette nuance. Jamais. Leurs prunelles avaient une couleur azure, très claire, luisante, presque transparente chez certains. Tels des joyaux acérés pouvant vous transpercer d'un simple regard.

Alkan possédait ces mêmes yeux azurins, le distinguant de tous les autres. Pas étonnant alors la méfiance et le mépris qui se lisaient sur les visages lorsqu'il traversait une cours ou se rendait en ville. Pas étonnant non plus la résistance que j'ai dû essuyer lorsque, après mon accession au trône il y a trois ans de cela, je l'ai nommé mon Second, Général en chef de mes armées. Et même aujourd'hui, après avoir démontré sa valeur maintes fois, certains de mes capitaines restaient défiant à son égard.

 

==/==

 

Je reviens à l'instant présent lorsque la phalange s'arrête brusquement.

« Votre Majesté, vos hommes sont en place, me chuchote Alkan, le camp ennemi est juste en contrebas. »

Ça y est, le moment est venu.

Mes troupes encerclent le défilé, n'attendant que mon signal pour commencer le massacre.

Ce que je m'empresse de faire, l'excitation faisant battre le sang dans mes tempes. Je me jette à l'assaut de ces pauvres brebis, hurlant à la lune déclinante ma soif de sang.

Je vois les Orbéens se relever, surpris par ce vacarme soudain, et tenter de s'emparer d'un quelconque objet pouvant leur offrir une force de frappe ou de pare suffisante. Mais il est trop tard ! Déjà ma lame transperce la chair. Le bruit des os qui cèdent face au tranchant de mon épée m'exalte.

Ce soir, aucun d'entre eux ne survivra.

Alors que je taille ma route dans cette masse de corps, je cherche du regard Thules. Ce roitelet trop avide de richesses ne m'échappera pas ! Je le repère enfin un peu plus sur ma droite. Ce couard tente de se frayer un chemin vers le petit sentier, à peine visible, qui se perd dans les montagnes, et qui ressort juste à la frontière. Je mets plus d'ardeur dans mes coups, massacrant tout ce qui se présente devant moi pour pouvoir le rejoindre au plus vite.

« Thules ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! » Lui hurlé-je alors qu'il s'engage sur la petite route.

Je cours pour le rejoindre, ayant l'avantage de connaitre le terrain sur lequel j'avance. Cet imbécile pense pouvoir me distancer sur mes propres terres !

Je le rattrape enfin, plus léger sans mon armure de métal, et me jette sur lui pour stopper sa course. Bien vite, nos armes dégainées, un combat sans merci débute. Nous sommes conscient tous les deux qu'un seul de nous s'en sortira vivant.

Dans un premier temps, chacun tente d'évaluer le meilleur angle d'attaque. Armés tous deux d'épées bâtardes, nous avons l'avantage d'être aussi bon en taille qu'en estoc. Il est donc impossible de se baser sur ces faiblesses pour mettre à mal l'adversaire. Nous nous tournons autours, nous jaugeant du regard. J'inspire profondément et l'attaque de front, tâtant la résistance de sa cuirasse. Il se déporte et pare, frappant de dextre, entamant mon plastron. Les coups s'enchaînent alors. Savant mélange de parade, riposte, coup d'estoc et de taille. Aucune indulgence. La moindre hésitation sert d'ouverture à l'adversaire pour placer un nouveau coup, l'espérant mortel.

Thules est plus agile que ce que j'imaginais. Il a réussit à me taillader la jambe droite, uniquement protégée par des cuissards en cuir, ralentissant quelque peu mes mouvements. Mais je ne suis pas en reste. Il n'a pas eu le temps de vêtir entièrement son armure, laissant sans protections ses bras et les parties inférieures de son corps. Zones de faiblesses que je m'empresse de cibler.

Le sang et la sueur se mélangent, nos souffles erratiques et nos grognements font échos à ceux, un peu plus bas, de nos hommes qui s'entre-tuent. Nos lames s'entrechoquent dans des assauts meurtriers. Son épée s'abat, j'esquive mais mon pied glisse sur une pierre, me faisant perdre l'équilibre, et il réussit à m'entailler le bras gauche.

« Ah ! Tu es moins vaillant tout d'un coup Ragaal. Où est donc passé cet arrogant gamin pensant pouvoir m'écraser si facilement ? » Crache Thules.

Enragé par ses mots et ma position de faiblesse, je me jette corps et âme dans ce duel, alternant les passes d'armes que Maître Rion s'était acharné à m'enseigner. Ma respiration devient laborieuse, la transpiration et la colère voilant ma vision. Mais je vois cet escrafe de Thules faiblir face à mes assauts incessants, le forçant à encaisser mes coups sans pouvoir répliquer.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une clameur s'éleva du camp Orbéen. Des hurlements victorieux ne pouvant signifier qu'une chose. Les soldats ennemis sont tombés. Tous. Sans exception.

Une lueur folle s'allume dans les yeux de mon opposant lorsqu'il réalise que s'en est fini de lui et de son armée. Dans un cri sourd, il se rue sur moi, faisant pleuvoir les coups, inversant la situation. Je suis obligé de parer sans cesse, refusant de reculer face à lui. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. La panique le fait agir sans penser, il va donc forcément commettre une erreur. Esquive, estoc, parade, j'encaisse ses coups tout en essayant de visualiser celui d'après, à la recherche de la moindre faille.

« Alors Thules, qu'attends-tu pour me toucher ? Tes effleurements ne t'amèneront pas la victoire. Bien que celle-ci te sois à présent impossible, puisque tous tes hommes sont morts. » L'agacé-je, espérant le faire sortir de ses gonds.

J'ai touché juste. Je vois son visage s'empourprer d'avantage, et dans un hurlement bestial, il lève sa lame pour me fendre le crâne. Sans attendre je réplique, brisant son attaque d'un coup furieux, la force du choc envoyant son épée en hauteur. LA voilà ! L'ouverture que je cherchais ! Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je bande mes muscles, profitant de son étonnement pour jeter la pointe de mon arme directement dans sa poitrine, traversant le métal fin, les côtes, transperçant les poumons, pour ressortir dans son dos, l'embrochant proprement. Un râle d'agonie s'échappe des lèvres de Thules tandis que je tourne ma lame dans la plaie avant de la ressortir. Ses genoux fléchissent, heurtant douloureusement le sol.

« Pauvre fou, croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ? »

Sur ces mots, je lève une dernière fois mon épée, et d'un geste sec et précis, lui tranche la tête. Son corps incomplet s'effondre lourdement sur le sol rocailleux, l'appendice dont il est privé roulant plus loin, son air surpris à jamais gravé sur ses traits figés. Je la ramasse par les cheveux. Cela pourrait faire un trophée de guerre intéressant. Je me retourne pour aller rejoindre mes hommes dans le défilé et les informer de notre victoire incontestable, lorsqu'une violente douleur me transperce la poitrine, me coupant le souffle.

Je pose ma main libre sur mon plastron poisseux de sang, bien trop pour n'être que celui de mon adversaire, et la remonte jusqu'à sentir une pointe aiguisée. Celle de la dague qui me transperce de part en part. Ma respiration se fait sifflante, un poids m'oppresse la cage thoracique. Un grognement douloureux m'échappe lorsque mon assaillant retire l'arme. La souffrance est telle que je tombe à genoux, le souffle laborieux. Bientôt, des bottes apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Je relève péniblement la tête qui me tourne à cause de la quantité de sang qui s'écoule rapidement de la plaie. Mes deux main posées à plat sur la blessure n'y change rien. Malgré ma vision brouillée, je reconnais sans peine le visage de mon assassin.

« Alkan… »

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se serre, comme compressé dans un étau, éclipsant momentanément la douleur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Alkan, mon frère, m'a-t-il trahi ? Pourquoi ? J'essaye d'articuler cette simple question mais le sang au fond de ma gorge m'en empêche, bloquant ma voix et mon souffle. Je m'effondre sur le flan, sentant mes forces m'abandonner, ne quittant des yeux le regard glacial et l'air implacable que porte le visage de mon Second. Il n'esquisse aucun geste, aucune parole. L'obscurité mange le bord de ma vision. Non ! Je ne peux périr ainsi. Pas sans savoir ! Alkan ! Mais il est trop tard. Les ténèbres me happent déjà et je sombre.

 

 _Flash_ ==/==

==/== _back_

 

Le soleil du matin balayait de ses rayons chauds les hautes tours blanches du palais royal. Dans les couloirs, le personnel s'affairait. Le roi était de retour et il fallait que tout soit prêt pour la grande fête de ce soir.

Dans la cour carrée, un étrange duo s'empressait. Le premier était un homme grand, à la carrure imposante. Les cheveux bruns, coupé court comme il était d'habitude chez les soldats. Si les armoiries frappant son plastron luisant ne suffisaient pas à l'identifier, l'énorme balafre, souvenir de guerre, qui lui traversait le visage, partant du haut du sourcil gauche jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres, enlevait tous doutes. Il s'agissait là du Général Béromice, Second du roi Arkhen d'Evariste. Il tirait derrière lui un enfant, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, bien maigre et très sale, qui grimaçait de la prise qu'avait le Général sur son bras.

Les différentes personnes qu'ils croisaient, nobles ou servants, esquissaient une moue gênée voire compatissante à voir ce jeune gamin traîné de la sorte. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où ils apercevaient son visage. A cet instant là, on ne voyait plus que du mépris. L'enfant avait les yeux bleus, du bleu typique des Synithes. Un traître. Il ne méritait que son sort.

Ledit garçon ruminait en lui-même, tout en testant la prise douloureuse qu'avait ce géant sur son avant-bras. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Pas étonnant remarquez, après sa tentative de fuite lorsqu'il était venu le sortir de sa geôle. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il en même temps ? Il avait été emmené de force dans cet endroit inconnu, après l'attaque violente qu'avait subit sa ville. Il venait d'Asul, capitale du royaume de Synith.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour de l'attaque. Il aidait son père à ranger la forge lorsque des soldats portant les armes d'Evariste avaient débarqué, défonçant la porte. Son père s'était saisit d'une masse qui traînait, tentant de retenir les intrus tout en lui hurlant d'aller protéger sa mère et son frère. Sans attendre, il avait courut à la maison. Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Son petit-frère baignait dans son sang, alors que sa mère était violemment violée. Ne pouvant contrôler sa rage, il s'était saisit de l'épée que son père laissait toujours près du foyer de la cheminée, et avait foncé vers les deux monstres présents. Il réussit à achever le premier, trop distrait qu'il était à besogner sa mère, mais ne parvint qu'à blesser à la jambe le second. Cependant, sa haine l'empêchait de renoncer. Il attaqua donc, sans relâche, tentant d'atteindre son adversaire, faisant fi du fait qu'il affrontait un guerrier aguerri. Et alors que ce dernier esquissait un geste pour en finir avec lui, une voix puissante s'éleva du perron.

« Ca suffit, Erion. »

Le nommé Erion laissa retomber son bras. Le Synithe observa alors le nouveau venu. Des cheveux blonds retenus en catogan, un visage marqué par le soleil, la mâchoire carré et volontaire dessinait un visage sévère. Il respirait l'autorité. Son port droit et supérieur laissait deviner l'importance de son rang. Mais c'est le blason qui ornait le plastron rutilant du nouveau venu qui leva le voile sur son identité. Le roi. Il avait en face de lui le roi d'Evariste. L'esprit encore embrouillé de toutes les abominations qu'il venait de voir, le garçon ne réfléchit pas et se rua, épée levée, sur cet homme à l'origine de ce massacre.

Mais il fut projeté à terre avant même d'avoir pu l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas remarqué le deuxième homme qui l'accompagnait. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit, le souverain se mit à rire.

« Une vrai furie ce petit avorton ! Laisse-le donc Béromice. Il m'amuse. Il en faut du cran mon garçon pour oser se lancer tête la première contre un ennemi qu'on ne connait pas. C'est pur folie. Mais cela peut aussi être considérer comme du courage. Les deux sont bien semblables parfois. Hum... je me demande… Oui, il fera l'affaire. Béromice, emmène-le avec les autres prisonniers. J'ai des projets pour ce vaillant garçon. »

Et sans un regard en arrière, il sortit, le laissant aux mains de son Second alors que derrière lui sa mère exhalait son dernier souffle.

Voilà comment, après plusieurs jours de marche forcée, pieds et poings liés il avait traversé les plaines pour arriver ici, au cœur d'Evariste.

Il revint au présent lorsque le Général stoppa sa marche. Ils se tenaient devant deux grandes portes de bois sculptées qui ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir sur une gigantesque salle d'entraînement. Tout absorbé qu'il était à admirer l'endroit, le jeune garçon n'opposa aucune résistance quand il fut tiré en avant. Il ne redescendit sur terre que lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave de son gardien.

« Prince Ragaal.

_ Béromice. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue ? »

Il tira devant lui l'enfant.

« Votre père souhaite faire de ce jeune homme votre compagnon d'arme. Il suivra l'instruction de Maître Rion avec vous. »

Le jeune prince éclata alors de rire. La même rage sourde qui avait envahit le garçon lors de l'attaque refit surface. Comment osait-il se moquer de lui ? Comment ce jeune gringalet osait-il ? Il le toisa d'un œil méprisant. Pas de doute, vu la richesse de ses habits et de ses cuirasses, il s'agissait bien là d'un noble. Le lambel frappant le haut de son blason confirmait qu'il avait en face de lui le fils aîné du monstre qui l'avait rendu orphelin. Une haine sans borne naquit au creux de son être.

Le prince l'examina, semblant le jauger. Comme son père avant lui, il sembla voir quelque chose en lui qui lui plut, puisqu'il s'exprima alors.

« Ma foi, on devrait peut-être pouvoir en tirer quelque chose. Comment t'appelles-tu ?»

Son ton supérieur fit se hérisser les poils du plus jeune. Il reconnaissait bien là l'arrogance légendaire de la famille royale d'Evariste. Mais peut-être était-ce là sa chance. Oui. Il apprendrait tout ce qu'on lui enseignerait, et quand ils s'y attendraient le moins, il frapperait. Il éteindrait leur méfiance, et quand ils lui feront enfin confiance il agirait. Il se vengerait. Pour son pays, sa ville, pour sa mère, son père et pour son petit frère. Il les vengerait. Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, il daigna enfin répondre au prince.

« Alkan. »

 

_" C'est de la confiance que naît la trahison.", proverbe arabe_

FIN

 


End file.
